


Pagpapakilala

by sooisto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin POV, M/M, kaisoo drabble
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: Tita Do ftw!





	Pagpapakilala

**Author's Note:**

> hi! nandito nanaman ako XD wala pa akong motibasyon para magsulat ng buong fic kaya.. ewan ko kung ano to? siguro drabble ata to. basta ganun. Jongin's POV. and binase ko sya sa isko!exo sa twt. btw. enjoy!!

Nung bago pa lang kami ni by, naalala ko kung paano niya ako ipakilala sa mama niya at kung ano ang reaksyon ni tita sakin.

Inalok ako ni tita maupo sa sala, kaharap ko siya at katabi naman niya si by. Nanunuot talaga yung pawis ko sa suot kong polo kahit tutok sa akin yung electric fan sa gilid. Kabado-bente na rin at sama mo pa yung panginginig ng mga tuhod ko.

Pagkatapos akong bigyan ng pa-miryenda na nakalagay sa lamesita, mga ilang segundo ang katahimikan nun dahil inoobserbahan pa ako ni tita habang ngiting-nahihiya lang ako sa kanilang dalawa. Katabi ko pa si meokmul nun na humahalik sa kaliwa kong kamay.

Nabali ang katahimikan nung si by na mismo ang nagpakilala sa akin. "Ma, Jongin Archie Kim, boyfriend ko po."

Tila di makapaniwala si tita sa sinabi ni by dahil "Oh? Akala ko si Park Chanyeol yung boyfriend mo. Siya lagi yung kinukwento mo sa akin diba?"

Saglit na nilingunan ako ni by bago niya replyan si tita. Ngiti pa rin ako kahit akala niyang si kuya C ako. "Ma, ano ka ba, kaibigan ko si Chanyeol, yun yung sinasabi ko na laging may gig dito sa Cavite."

"Ay sayang. Wala bang nobyo yung Chanyeol? Akala ko siya yung ipapakilala mo sa akin."

Medyo nasaktan ako sa sinabi niya dahil parang mas gusto ni tita si kuya kaysa sa akin. Siguro dahil kinukwento siya lagi ni by nung di pa kami magkakilala.

Pagkatapos nun eh humingi ng patawad si tita at sinabi ko na ayos lang saka ako nagpaliwanag. "Ka-schoolmate ko po si Kyungsoo at si Kuya Chanyeol po yung nagpakilala ng anak niyo sa akin. Ikinagagalak kong makilala ka tita at ang anak niyo po."

Natuwa si tita dahil parang di raw ako makahinga dahil ni hindi ako gumagalaw sa kinauupuan ko. Saka na rin siya nagpakilala sa akin. "Ano palang course ang kinuha mo hijo?"

"BS Civil Engineering po." ang aking sinagot. Biglang nanlaki ang mga mata ni tita sa sagot ko saka niya hinigpitan ang kapit sa braso ni by. "Ayos ka lang ba rito sa anak kong nag-aaral ng arts?"

Na-gets ko naman ang ibig sabihin ni tita pero "Tita, kahit basurero o nagtitinda pa 'yan ng kakanin sa palengke tuwing umaga. Siya at siya pa rin po ang mamahalin ko."

Nawala ang hiya ko bigla at nanaig ang damdamin na mag open at ipaglaban ko si by. "Nagkakilala po kami ni Kyungsoo sa isang gig sa quezon. Parehas naming kaibigan si kuya Chanyeol na naging daan ng pagkilala namin sa isa't isa. Nung una, tropa lang po turing ko sa kanya pero sa bawat dalas ng pagsasama namin, napapansin ko na mas masaya ako sa tuwing kasama siya sa puntong siya na ang bumubo sa mga araw ko kahit sa mga maliliit na bagay lang, napapangiti na niya ako. Kaya napag-tanto ko na kung wala siguro siya sa piling ko ngayon, hindi ako magiging masaya ng ganito sa mga panahon na ito."

Parang ganyan yung sinabi ko nun. Basta hindi ko tanda pero alam kong galing sa puso yung mga sinabi ko habang nananalantay sa akin ang ngiti sa labi ko nung mga panahong yun.

At dun ako nagkaroon ng unang puntos sa mama niya. Medyo nawawala na rin ang namumuong tensyon sa aming tatlo. Sinimulan rin akong tanungin ni tita kung ano ang buhay ko sa quezon, ang pamilya ko sa probinsya at marami pa na inabutan kami ng hapon sa kakadaldal namin ni tita.

Unti-unti ko nang nakukuha ang loob niya na siya namang ikinatuwa ni by dahil sabi niya di raw pumapasa sa mama niya yung mga mas nauna sa akin. Kaya maswerte ako at magka-vibes pala kami ni tita.

After all, hindi nakabatay sa estado ng buhay ng tao ang pagmamahalan. Kung masaya ka, masaya kayong dalawa, gusto ka niya, gusto mo siya, may intimacy at assurance kayo lalo na kung malakas ang faith niyong dalawa sa panginoon edi magmahalan kayo, walang makakapigil kasi that's what really matters in terms sa pagmamahal.

Napunta na sa paglelecture ung sinasabi ko. Pero ito nga ang nangyari sa one on one na paghaharap namin ni tita. (Selos si by sa tuwing nasa bahay nila ako kasi laging nakay tita ang atensyon ko hahahaha) Ilove u tita Do!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sa pagaksaya ng mga minuto ng pagbabasa sa walang kwenta kong drabble XD miss u all mga readers ko kung meron man XD hanggang sa muli!


End file.
